


Angel of Desire

by Orchidaexa



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Sex, hints of Lucifer fucking other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidaexa/pseuds/Orchidaexa
Summary: “Try again,” Chloe manages to force herself to say, “It’s not something we’ve done before.”Lucifer props himself up and tilts his head, eyes twinkling. “So you’ve changed your mind on the orgy?”Chloe splutters and digs her fingers into his hair, dragging him in for a kiss. “Shut up, how do you get so far from the mark?” Lucifer chuckles, letting the laughter dance across her lips.“You’ll just have to tell me then,” he teases, pressing another kiss to her lips. Chloe sighs and glides a finger along the shell of his ear.





	Angel of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Look I just like these two together.  
> Headcanon: Lucifer is a switch and Chloe is probably a switch with a leaning towards domming.
> 
> This is all filth, please back out now if you aren't into that.
> 
> It was also a total nightmare to try and find a quote that was acceptable as a summary.

Chloe patiently waited for the elevator to release her. They were 3 days into a homicide case, and she needed Lucifer to bounce ideas off and possibly do some investigation with her. For some reason, she absolutely did not anticipate what awaited her. Sounds of exertion made her ears perk up, and, on edge, she drew her gun. Chloe carefully made her way to where the noise seemed loudest, avoiding sight lines. And then, instead of the noises she had been hearing, a loud, lustful moan. It was the kind of noise that instantly made her cheeks colour, heat rising as the detective suddenly realised what was even going on. Holstering her pistol, she stalked back to the elevator, embarrassed. Of course, as she was no longer avoiding sightlines, Lucifer spotted her.

“Detective~.” His voice was husky, and Chloe couldn’t help but turn to look. “Not here to join me?” Lucifer said, with a light, flirtatious tone.  His bed mate chuckled, slapping Lucifer’s ass as he thrust in again, more deeply.

“I, no! No! Absolutely not!”

With that, she had turned and hurried faster, into the safety of the elevator. But that moment where she had looked directly at her partner, his back arched and face flushed, in the hands of a man with olive skin and deep brown eyes, was one that would be seared on her mind for years to come, no matter how hard she tried to bury it. And if her hands drifted to her panties sometimes; well, that was certainly nothing to do with imagining being the one to make Lucifer look like that at all.

 

**\---**

 

So sometimes that image of Lucifer popped into her head, unbidden, while Chloe worked. It wasn’t precisely something that had left her any time recently. Only now, things had changed, and Chloe actively spent any minute where she wasn’t focused drifting in a place in her head where Lucifer made constant appearances. Usually it was domestic, wondering what her partner would want for dinner, or her frustration after Lucifer gave Trixie chocolate cake for breakfast, _again_. Sometimes, however, it was images of Lucifer with a flush of desire painted across his cheeks, the redness colouring his chest as well. The paperwork in her hands trembled as her thoughts drifted, and she imagined how wonderful he’d looked with eyes heavily lidded and unfocused, moving in tandem with the man behind him.

An unsteady breath left her mouth, heat rising to her face, passion pooling between her legs. He was beautiful like that. But before she could shake off her moment of indulgence, a familiar voice broke through the fog of desire.

“And one coffee for you, Detective! I must say, that coffee machine is a remarkable improvement over the last one and—“ Lucifer’s chatter stopped abruptly, and he grinned. “Are you quite alright there, _Detective_?” It was a look that Chloe knew he recognised; he was going to enjoy dragging it out, teasing her.

It was all she could do to give an affirmative noise, squeezing her legs together as her mind’s eye superimposed the flush and lustful look onto Lucifer’s slightly leery face. She looked down at the papers in front of her, biting her tongue until she felt a little more normal.

Lucifer rested his butt on the corner of the table. Chloe tried very hard not to look at the way the hard edges pushed it up and rounded it. “You look a little feverish, my dear!” That jovial, teasing tone had no business being there. Chloe took a long slurp of her coffee.

“I’m just, it’s just, I’m a little warm, aren’t you warm too?” She stuttered and tugged at her shirt, trying to flap air down it, as if that would aid in the way of cooling her off. Lucifer could see straight through her, and his grin was turning predatory. Chloe took another, very long slurp of her coffee, before announcing to Lucifer that she needed to pee, practically running out of his sight.

When she returned, she was glad that he had been side tracked by something or another, and couldn’t see the wet collar of her shirt, from where she had washed her face in cold water.

 

**\---**

 

“Now, Chloe,” he says sternly, kissing along her collarbone, “You must tell me what was on your mind earlier.” His kisses turn to little nips, soft red marks appearing along her throat. “It was obviously something delightful,” he teases, biting down a little harder. Both are naked, having already gone one round, and their skin glides across one another’s.

Chloe whimpers, rolling her hips against him. “You have to guess,” she chides, “I don’t see the fun in just _telling_ you.” Lucifer’s eyes light up, he loves a game like this.

He thinks, slipping constantly heated fingers up her side, trailing against her bare skin. “Was it that thing I did with my tongue?” Chloe nearly asks ‘what thing?’ before realising that it will lead to a very long intermission. Instead she shakes her head, biting the inside of her cheek. Lucifer huffs out a breath, trying again. “What about when we tried that vibrator in that restaurant?” Now Chloe’s cheeks flush bright red and she squirms, but she shakes her head still. “I’m not sure I believe you, my love,” he purrs, running his tongue along a pulse point.

“Try again,” Chloe manages to force herself to say, “It’s not something we’ve done before.”

Lucifer props himself up and tilts his head, eyes twinkling. “So you’ve changed your mind on the orgy?”

Chloe splutters and digs her fingers into his hair, dragging him in for a kiss. “Shut up, how do you get so far from the mark?” Lucifer chuckles, letting the laughter dance across her lips.

“You’ll just have to tell me then,” he teases, pressing another kiss to her lips. Chloe sighs and glides a finger along the shell of his ear.

“Remember that time I walked in on you?” Her voice is surprisingly thick with lust already, and she remembers the way Lucifer looked, large and tanned hands wrapped around his hips. His eyebrow raises, and he hums assent.

“Which time though?”

Chloe’s face flushes a deep red, and she expands. “You, that beautiful man, he was fucking you and, I, I just…” Lucifer hasn’t interrupted her, and she wishes he would. Instead, he is watching her with a guarded desire. It’s something she hasn’t seen in his eyes before, and his eyes are flickering to her lips, her neck, where her pulse throbs, fast and hot. He might not be able to extract her desires, but he can still feel it when the sensation is just so intense.

His voice is heavy, when he does speak. “And you want to fuck me? Penetrate me?” His hand touches to that bullet around her neck, and Chloe, for her part, is enraptured. She swallows heavily, nodding and keeping her wide eyes on her partner. And most importantly, on his lips, as his tongue pokes forth to wet his them, teasing the lower lip between his own teeth.

“You were just so, so into it…” Her voice trails off, cracking a little. Her throat feels dry, parched, and Lucifer is still a damn tease, a tease that is touching her, heated skin on hers. So when he withdraws, Chloe whimpers, missing the sensation already; Lucifer has that shit-eating, self-assured grin on his face once more. The tilted sensation she has begins to fade, knowing that Lucifer is back on solid ground. Sexuality is very much his thing, of course.

Instead of diving back in straight away though, he instead backs away to a drawer that Chloe has learnt to think of as the ‘drawer of many things’, all of them there to aid in the filth that Lucifer has so regularly indulged in throughout his time on Earth. A brand new, still in package, luxurious harness lands on the bed. She picks it up, considering it in her hands. At least he knows her well enough not to offer something ‘used’, as it were. Lucifer lands back on the bed speedily, holding a dildo in one hand.

“A favourite of mine, I assure you,” he purrs, eyes glimmering in a predatory way once more. He always makes Chloe think of a tiger, or a panther, with his lean lines and that glint in his eyes. A thrill goes through her at the idea of _taming_ him. “When I’m in the mood I use it on myself…” A smile quirks Chloe’s lips upwards, and she takes the dildo, turning it over in her hands. It isn’t heavy, but the material is dense, matte with sparkles in it.  It’s about human sized, not huge, but it isn’t small and she feels the slightest hint of intimidation.

“So,” she looks between the two items, “how do I go about fitting these together?” And Lucifer’s smile went wide, as if relieved of a nervousness that Chloe would never have guessed was there, gesturing her off the bed. She complies; standing before Lucifer and watching his eyes sweep over her, leaving lingering gazes on her body as if it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. It makes her ego inflate, a warmth spreading through her that isn’t totally arousal. His appraisal may only be momentary, but it leaves the most delightful glow.

He has the harness free of the packaging and fitted with the dildo in a matter of mere seconds. Lucifer loosens the straps, dextrous fingers working at the buckles, and orientating the sections. It barely takes 10 seconds, and he is kneeling at her feet. Chloe’s fingers slip into the black curls, a frisson of anticipation shimmering up her spine. He offers the harness, and she steps in. Working it up to her hips, Lucifer looks upon her with an enraptured expression, stopping to press kisses along her thighs, her hip bones. Heat pools in her belly, and there’s an almost alarming sensation of wetness, slicking up her thighs. As leather tightens against her skin, Chloe grips dark hair, tugging and controlling the man at her feet. His lips find the tip of the dildo, kissing, licking, and it’s just so unreasonably _hot_.

She has the devil, the actual devil, hard and willing and filled with a certain desire that Chloe can’t identify. Lube is beside his legs on the floor, and she doesn’t really know when that appeared, but it hardly matters, because now Lucifer is using his talented tongue to lick wet stripes up the side of the dildo.

Chloe has never wanted a penis more than right this second.

She can feel her vision becoming unfocused, lust pulsating in every pore of her body. Lucifer puts his mouth on it. Chloe rocks her hips. The smirk that Lucifer gives should not be possible with a mouth that full, and quite honestly, Chloe just wants to wipe it off his face. So she tugs his hair, thrusting her hips against his mouth. His eyes drift closed as he dedicates himself to this task, cheeks hollowing as he sucks. This angel of desire certainly looks the part, and he wastes no time in teasing at Chloe’s entrance, her wetness clinging to his fingers.

“On the bed,” she rasps before his fingers end up inside her, almost disappointed as he pulls off her cock with a thick ‘pop’. But he doesn’t move, instead taking the lube. When her eyebrow raises, he begins to drizzle it over the silicone, licking his lips and watching her with lustful eyes. Her hips twitch. “Bed,” Chloe repeats, pulling on his hair again, her other hand reaching out for the bottle of lube.

This time, Lucifer obeys, giving ownership of the bottle to his partner. And whilst normally, they’d tumble to the mattress together, Lucifer settles onto the bed on all fours, enticing Chloe with a wiggle of his wonderful derriere. She smacks it, giggling as he yelps.

“Now Detective, was that necessary?” He defaults into her nickname and Chloe leans forward to graze her teeth against soft flesh. It’s not an answer, but it’s enough of one to quiet him.

It’s also a very good distraction as Chloe slicks her fingers in lube. She presses one in, to soft sighs of satisfaction, before Lucifer turns his head to taunt her. “Come on, don’t be shy, I’m hardly a blushing virgin!”

There’s another bite, on his butt, and Chloe is smirking against his skin. “You’re just _greedy_ ,” she says, quiet and smiling. And he can’t deny it, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine, one that Chloe can feel. She changes her position, getting to her knees behind Lucifer, and comes closer. The dildo brushes, just slightly, on the underside of the devil’s cock, and Chloe presses a second finger in.

Lucifer whimpers. Actually whimpers. The sound is beautiful, needy, and it makes parts of Chloe’s brain buzz with ideas and desire. She wants to hear that sound more, wants to force it out of her partner. And so she begins to experiment, fingers soothing, then twisting, a furrow on her brow as she concentrates on the heat and squeeze inside Lucifer. It doesn’t take long until her gently questing fingers find something that makes him moan, makes his cock leap. Once more, Chloe feels that moment of disappointment that she can’t feel the heat, the throbbing against her own shaft, but this will have to do.

She carefully, deliberately, strokes her fingers across that spot inside of him, and she can see the flush coming to Lucifer’s cheeks. Leaning forwards, she bites down hard on his shoulder, sucking where she’s bitten and Lucifer lets out a low, long moan. “Everyone will be able to see you’re mine,” she teases, huffing warm breath against his skin. He trembles in response. She doesn’t spend too long evaluating it, her fingers still working inside of her partner, but she does consider his vulnerability around her. It would make her the only one able to give him these love bites in this manner, the delightful bruising hickeys that will litter his skin for a short time before fading to nothingness as soon as Chloe steps out of range.

With that in mind, she sinks her teeth in again, into corded muscle and listens as he makes those glorious sounds again, moans and whimpers, tightening around her fingers. “Detective…” he groans, a warning edge to his voice.

“Lucifer…” she says, mocking him with her voice. Her fingers twitch over that spot again.

He drops his head, before raising it again, pressing his hips back against her hand. “I swear to Dad, you need to fuck me. Right now.” He only wavers once as he says this, and Chloe is not liable to deny the poor man. Devil. Whatever.

She pulls back, reaching for the lube to slick up again, and Lucifer has dropped his front to make his ass more prominent. Her dry hand is almost automatically drawn to the soft flesh as she pumps the silicone cock with the other. He wiggles just enough to be enticing, and Chloe nudges his knees apart, bringing his rear down to her level. The result is the beautiful angel nearly splayed in front of her, and she runs her hand up his back, bringing it back down with her nails digging in, raking his skin, leaving red lines like claws. Supporting his hips, she pushes in.

Lucifer arcs. He throws his head back, chest still grazing the covers, and it is just like Chloe pictured. She falls still as her hips touch his, biting her lip at the press of the base against her clit. The flush decorates his cheeks so prettily, and he lets out shuddering breaths that she definitely didn’t hear last time. His leg muscles twitch, and it is not long before he is rocking back on the dildo, slowly, bringing a hand around to tug at Chloe’s rear.

“Fuck me,” he whimpers, and Chloe resists.

Instead, she leans forwards, breathing directly into his ear. “What’s the magic word?” she teases, finishing with a nip to the earlobe.

Instead of what she expects, Lucifer makes a frustrated sound and furrows his brow. “I don’t know, abracadabra?” Chloe lets out a bark of laughter, slipping fingers into his hair.

“What are you, a child?” She doesn’t really know why she expected anything else from him, not really. The lack of social graces is just something that’s so intensely Lucifer that Chloe can’t help but feel a soft glow of affection. He really is very lucky that his charm is so effective on nearly everyone. “The magic word is _please_ ,” she tells him, gripping and tugging on his black curls.

Lucifer is not above begging for what he wants. Pride is superseded by desire in moments like this. “Please fuck me, Detective; I need you to fuck me.” His voice breaks, roughened by his need.

Chloe makes a noise of satisfaction, pressing a kiss against his temple. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” And she starts to fuck. Her technique is mediocre, but until today she’s never used a penis in this way. It doesn’t seem to matter to Lucifer, as he gets driven higher and higher by the sheer sensation of desire, whether for himself or someone else. He’s coming apart under Chloe’s ministrations; she can tell by the way his legs slip, the way his hands grip into the sheets, and his ragged breathing.

He’s beautiful like this, vulnerable, with Chloe’s teeth and nails leaving pink and purple marks across his skin. A frenzied heat settles on her, and her hips work harder, Lucifer’s whimpers and moans and gasps driving her wild. The rub of the base of the dildo against her clit is winding her up, coiling like a spring, leaving her thrusts erratic.

“Touch me, Chloe, _please_.” It breaks her out of her trance enough to slip a hand around to Lucifer’s cock, giving him a couple of sloppy, distracted tugs, and he throws his head back, sparks behind his eyelids as he orgasms, thick ropes of cum painting the bed. Chloe is close enough that it’s all she needs, the deep moan of pleasure, knowing she has done her best. She bites into his shoulder, the corded muscle tense, and she orgasms too, twitching and grinding deep into Lucifer.

They shake together, oversensitive and panting. It’s not long before Chloe is simply draped over Lucifer, whose legs have slipped so they are a tangle of limbs on top of the covers. She withdraws, slowly, listening as he lets out of a soft noise of disapproval at the emptiness. Releasing herself from the harness is easier than getting into it, and she is quickly free of it, dropping it to the bed beside them. Once she has regained use of her legs, she will help clean up her partner, but until then…

She allows him to roll over, kissing up his neck, looping her arms around him.

He lets out a rumble of content. “We’ll have to do that again, Detective.”


End file.
